The past three years has seen an enhancement in the status of the rat as a physiological model organism for human disorders and a proven genome-based model for human disease research. The need for mainstream and progressive improvement of RGD is essential to provide the scientific community a centralized, integrated resource of genomic and genetic data for their research. This proven repository of systematically curated data, spanning the breadth of genomic and genetic resources, provides a knowledge base for rat model research in the U.S. and for investigators needing biological knowledge of the rat to guide research in human disease. Herein, we outline the initiative that will support access to the rat genomic sequence through the development, testing and implementation of facilitating bioinformatics and supporting activities. The initiative is aimed at providing consistent RGD user access to genomic and physical annotations, views, and maps of the draft and finished or partially finished rat genome. This includes maintenance and improvements to RGD to meet the growing needs of the research community. It is directed towards improving methods of data acquisition from the literature, enhancing stringent quality and nomenclature control, and improving biologically descriptive information. Novel tool development will continue to expedite the use of data from major rat genome and biology projects, as well as cross species comparisons. Annotated rat genomic libraries will be incorporated to support the analysis of gene microarray expression, pathway and proteomics into RGD. RGD infrastructure and baseline services will be expanded to more efficiently acquire, curate and integrate emerging rat genomic, genetic and other biological data. This will be achieved by creating and supporting specialty "portals" to integrate community focused disease and specialty data. RGD will maintain collaborations with the Gene Ontology Consortium, Mouse Genome Database and National Center for Biotechnology Information to expand gene, phenotype and disease ontology. Finally, RGD will increase and strengthen our user support through community workshops and presentations, improved online and user response help services, a new educational "portal" and enhanced Visiting Scientist Program and collaborative activities. These proposed activities allow us to better serve the rat research community's needs and provide the wider scientific community with the ability to find, analyze and exploit rat-based data to promote their research.